


The Oblivious Genius

by AgentSprings



Series: Class of 198X One Shots [2]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, but in a funny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: Hannah is flirted with and doesn’t understand why it’s such a big deal to her friends





	The Oblivious Genius

Hannah was sitting with Amanda in the library, and while normally she would be trying to help Amanda with her homework today she was just distracted. 

“Alright bitch. What’s up? You’ve been staring at that math problem for twenty minutes and I know that this is a problem you can normally do in your sleep,” Amanda suddenly said, making Hannah jump.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m totally focused,” Hannah said, burying her face back in the book and trying to figure out what problem she was supposed to be working on.

“And now you’re talking like me,” Amanda grabbed the book out of her hands and forced Hannah to look at her. “Hannah, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about me.”

“Hannah, it’s my job to worry about you like it’s your job to punch assholes for me,” Hannah snorted at that and looked up at her.

 

“Fine, something happened earlier and it’s bugging me.”

“Great, I love drama,” Amanda swept all of the books off of the table and leaned forward to listen to Hannah. Hannah rolled her eyes at Amanda’s dramatics before debating mentally what to say.

“I don't think I'm cut out for this 'romance' thing. A boy I tried to flirt with me and I instinctively punched him in the face,” She finally blurted out. Amanda blinked at her before slamming her head down on the table and bursting into laughter.

“Oh my god Hannah, who the fuck did you punch in the face?” Amanda choked out between laughs.

“It’s not funny! This is a legitimate problem. I don’t know if romance and I are compatible!” Hannah said, crossing her arms and glaring at Amanda. Amanda was still giggling but started pulling herself back together as she noticed that Hannah was actually pissed.

“Hannah, seriously who did you punch?”

“Some kid in my class. You probably don’t know him. He flirted with me and I panicked,” Hannah was staring at the ceiling and refusing to make eye contact with Amanda. She did notice that Amanda had completely stopped laughing and after a second of dead silence Hannah glanced back at her. Amanda looked a mixture of shocked and pissed.

“Wait it was a kid in your class?” She demanded.

“Yeah, who else would flirt with me? Are you ok? Why do you look like Mike just tried to use your designer bag for keeping popcorn?”

“We have to leave, right now immediately,” Amanda stood up and grabbed Hannah’s hand dragging her out of the library.

“Wait, Amanda my fucking books. Amanda stop!” Hannah pulled out of Amanda’s grip and turned back to the table to gather her books. 

“Well hurry the fuck up, we need to go.”

Hannah rolled her eyes at Amanda and very slowly started collecting her books before Amanda groaned and started grabbing her books for her.

“Amanda, what the fuck?” Hannah asked as Amanda grabbed her arm again and dragged her out to the parking lot. 

“Where the fuck are the boys today? Are they working or were they just at my house today?” Amanda asked, ignoring Hannah and her questions. She shoved Hannah at the passenger door before climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Uh, I think they’re at your house,” Hannah said, climbing into the car and accepting that she wasn’t getting any answers until they got the boys. Amanda drove like a mad woman and they made it back to her house in record time.

“Oh Jesus Christ Amanda,” Hannah crawled out of the car and laid on the ground when she finally pulled into her driveway.

“What do you always say? Don’t be a pussy?” Amanda said, helping her stand up and pulling her into the house.

“Fuck you, Amanda.”

“Sam! Mike! Where are you?” Amanda yelled in the entry room.

“Living room! What the fuck is wrong?” Sam called back. Amanda didn’t respond, just dragged Hannah towards the living room.

“Is everything ok?” Mike asked as Amanda and Hannah came into view. Sam and Mike were sprawled on the couch, Sam with his head in Mike’s lap.

“We need to have a group conversation. And yes Mike you have to be here,” Amanda said, shoving Hannah down on Sam’s legs before sitting on the ground across from them.

“What the fuck Amanda?” Steve yelled, even while he was pulling his legs out from under Hannah and sticking them in her lap.

“Shut up Beans. We are here because Hannah told me something concerning today. Hannah, tell them exactly what you told me.”

“It really wasn’t that big of a deal Amanda,” Hannah started trying to get up, but Sam pressed his legs down to keep her there. He and Mike were giving her a concerned look now.

“C’mon Hannah, after everything we’ve been through is there really anything you think you should hide from us?”

“Ugh, I hate you guys. Fine, I told Amanda that I don’t think I'm cut out for this 'romance' thing,” Hannah said, curling in on herself slightly. Sam and Mike jerked slightly and went to say something before Amanda held up her hand to stop them.

“And why did you think that?”

“Because a boy I tried to flirt with me and I instinctively punched him in the face.”

“What the fuck? Hannah who the fuck flirted with you?” Sam asked, sitting up to look at her.

“Just some guy in my class, it’s really not that big of a deal guys!” Hannah said sitting up and glaring at them all.

“What do you mean it’s not a big deal?” Mike asked, studying her.

“I mean, he flirted with me at least he liked me. I just don’t think I’m going to find romance.”

“Oh my god. We fucked up,” Mike slumped back on the couch and threw an arm over his eyes. Sam studied her for a second before he started giggling. 

“Sam, what the fuck?” Amanda threw her purse at him. He caught it and he kept laughing.

“I just can’t believe the two of you fucked up this bad,” Sam said.

“Us? What about you, you asshole!” Mike said, jabbing him in the ribs.

“We all already knew that I was a fuck up, I can totally believe that I fucked up this bad,” Sam said, wiping at his watering eyes. Everyone stared at him for a second before Amanda spoke up again.

“Alright, Sam we’re gonna need to work on that but first we need to work on our problem with Hannah. Hannah, now I’m going to explain to you why we reacted the way we did.”

“I would really fucking appreciate that assholes.”

“Well, for the last six months we have been utterly convinced that all four of us are dating. Like each other,” Amanda gestured at the whole group. Hannah blinked at her for a second before turning to the boys and they both nodded encouragingly at her.

“I mean, that explains all of the forehead kisses Sam’s been giving me. And the food that Mike gives me. And all the time we spend together,” She said slowly after a second.

“Now that you’re aware of what we thought was going on how do you feel about all of it?” Mike asked, twisting his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam reached back and caught his hand pulling it down into his lap. Hannah looked back and forth between the three of them for a second before she grinned.

“I guess technically I’ve been dating you for six months, and it’s been pretty great. So I guess I just need to start pulling my weight in this relationship.”

“Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that?” Sam asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Hannah grinned at him before she pulled Sam down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. When she pulled back he had a slightly awed look on his face for a second before his normal cocky grin was back in place.

“So wait, is our anniversary today, or six months ago?” Mike asked, reaching out with his other hand to hold Hannah’s. 

“Yes,” Hannah, Sam, and Amanda all said at once before they burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
